Loving Angel
by MU5IC-FRE4K
Summary: Evangeline never had it easy. Having not the best of childhoods she was distrustful until she entered the world of Inuyasha. She befriended Kagome and the others and even fell in love. What obstacles does she have to face until all is well? Please have fun reading.


**Hey**** guys****! After a**** long**** time**** of being**** offline I**** finally**** was**** able to write**** a**** short story again****. After**** the exams are over**** I**** hope**** I**** can**** update**** more again and maybe even write an M-rated version of this story **

**Well then****,**** have fun with my**** fast**** made up story****!**

**Disclaimer: I**** don't own Inuyasha and never**** will!**

Hi, my name is Evangeline and I'm 17 years old. It has already been five months since I first started to travel with Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kirara and Miroku. I'm from nearly the same time as Kagome, but technically she would have been in her thirties or something, because I'm from the year 2013. I have colorful hair, the top beginning with dark brown – my natural hair color), mixing in with red, orange, yellow, green, blue and finally purple. Weird hair, right? But I really love colorful things. Makes life not that dull. Anyway, my hair reaches the top of my chest. I have boring brown eyes and haven't been slim until I started traveling with the gang five months ago. No I have the perfect figure, in my opinion.

I already met Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru and with him Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken. Also did I get the pleasure of meeting the wolf demon Kouga. I have dreamt many times on days and nights what it would've been like, if we were together. Since meeting him I have regarded wolfs as my favorite animal species.

There's only one problem, He is totally smitten by Kagome.

I never had a loving family, many friends or even a love interest, the family being the main reason I decided to let my hair be colored, because I wanted attention. It totally backfired.

I'm not the most confident person in the world, so every time someone let's their anger out (even if I should've been used to it by now) I stutter. But that happens when Kouga is near, too. I know, what normal 17 year old still stutters? Well, I can't say me, because apparently I'm not normal. My dad is an alcoholic, who loves to beat the crap out of my mum and me. The occupation of my mother is in the red light – if you know what I mean. Great family, right? NOT! I have been mobbed and hit all the time in school because of my shy nature and my not so perfect body. That's why I'll stay here as long as I can, because no one is seriously hurt by someone they love. Inuyasha brags all the time to Kagome how she should stay longer in the Edo Period, like me. He doesn't know the reason why I'm staying as long as I can, so no one can really be blamed.

Unfortunately, I've caught a cold from my last home visit, because my father decided he wanted to see how long a body can withhold the coldness when it is laid in a tub with ice-cold water and ice cubes. He watched me, so he knew I didn't leave the tub. I was in there for what felt like 3 hours. As it felt like I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, my father had mercy on me and dragged me to bed. I guess he left the window open on purpose.

Today is the 26th of June and we currently have about 35° Celsius. As I touched my forehead – my…friends? didn't notice it – I thought it felt a bit warm.

As we stopped to rest for a bit, we were near hot-springs, so we girls could freshen up. I followed Sango and Kagome. Those two weren't ashamed to undress in front of other girls and calmly lowered themselves into the water. I stayed were I was – dressed and behind the rocks – and absentmindedly watched the water. "-gy? Angy?" My head snapped up to look at the girls. "What's up?", was asked by me as I pretended not to know what they wanted. "Why don't you join us?" Kagome only looked curious, but I felt, as if I've already been found out. "Did something happen? You know, you can tell us everything, we are friends."

At the word friends my eyes softened. Did they really consider me their friend?

Fighting a sudden dizziness I crawled on the rocks and sat on them. "If you insist. But when you blurt it out to someone else, I'm afraid that my still building trust to will shatter completely." With honesty I talked about my life in school and why I had those trust issues. Then sometime the topic switched to my family and I began to talk about my father and his…problems if you will. It was pretty hard for me to just tell my life story, but I think it would be good for me to finally get every negative thing off my chest.

As I began to stutter, the girls knew that that wasn't all. "Is there something you're hiding? If there's more, you can tell us, you know?" Both of them looked honestly shocked. I tried to calm myself and gave myself a bit of a pep talk. What harm could there be if they know about what happened yesterday at home? Kagome and Sango listened as I talked about the tub and everything revolving around it.

When I finally finished with telling them, my dizziness came back full force and I began to cough. The teenagers immediately jumped out of the water and hurried to me, knowing it had to be connected with my father and the tub.

One of them – I couldn't seem to remember who – touched my forehead and drew back as fast as if she held her hand somewhere very hot.

"She's burning up, we have to take her back to our friends, now!" With an urgency they both got me in a standing position but noticed pretty soon I couldn't stand on my own anymore as I crashed head first on the ground. The girls got ahold once more of me and wrapped my arms around each of their necks. "Please try to walk on your own, we need to get you back as fast as possible."

I tried to set one foot in front of the other. Sooner than I would have liked everything began getting blurry. The last thing I saw was the color brown, before I blacked out.

3rd PERSON'S POV

As Kagome and Sango arrived at camp with their feverish friend they sighted Kouga. Was he here again to torment Inuyasha and to declare Kagome his woman again? They couldn't use that right now. But as Kouga made to run to Kagome he noticed someone in the middle. His eyes widened and he ran to the trio with the intend of helping Evangeline – called Angel by him. As soon as the wolf demon reached her, she went limp. He caught her before her body reached the floor. He carried the unconscious teenager the rest of the way and waited to the other girls to catch up.

Inuyasha and Miroku froze as they stopped lazing around and looked at the scene. The hanyou was fast in getting angry, as always. "What have you done to her, you bastard?" The monk laid his hand on the dog demon's shoulder. "Calm down, Inuyasha, you don't know what happened. Give him a chance to explain." Inuyasha ripped from Miroku's grasp. "Are you on his side now? Feh, should've known." The monk watched with great annoyance that his friend could still act like a little child. "I'm on no one's side, but you need to let Kouga speak."

For once the wolf didn't let himself be riled up by that mutt and instead waited impatiently for the girls to arrive to make his announcement. "I'm gonna take Angel back to my den, where she can heal and rest up. As soon as she is healthy again, I'm gonna bring her back." And just like that he vanished in a whirl wind like tornado. "Wait, you bastard!" " . -" The eyes of the half demon mentioned widened comically. "Kagome, wait-" "SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT! BAD BOY!" With a huff she went to Sango to – pretty sure – complain about Inuyasha again. Miroku and her looked half amused and half annoyed at the white haired boy and his stubborn way of not telling the girl of his dreams what he really felt.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Kouga raced through the woods with the colorful beauty in his arms. Not even ten minutes later they arrived at his den. "Hey, that's Kouga!" "Kouga is back. Hey guys!" Everyone came out to greet their leader. The wolf pack didn't count on him bringing a human girl whom was severally ill.

Instead of greeting his pack, his family, like usual he started barking orders. No pun intended. "Get me medical herbs to help with a fever. You, get me many layers of blankets, she needs to stay warm!" He added the last order as he noticed Evangeline beginning to shiver.

The two wolfs from his back were already with the ordered things in his sleeping quarters as he arrived in there. He wrapped his Angel in blankets, careful of leaving her feet out in the open – knowing thanks to Kagome that it could make everything worse, if they were under the blankets, too – and put the herbs on her forehead.

A bit later, she began to move.

EVANGELINE'S POV

What happened to me? Everything felt strange as if I had been under water for far too long. It felt fuzzy and all I could see around me was black. Then I saw and image. It was of my home. Policemen forcefully got in and arrested my father, while informing my mum that she was free of her job duties. She could finally live normal again. After that, I only saw black, again. Was that just a wish, a dream, or did that really happen? I could see a silver lining in the sea of blackness and as I touched it, I felt myself getting back to my body in the real world.

As soon as my blurred sight cleared I was able to take note of the inside of…well…I wasn't too sure about that. As my eyes caught the sight of Kouga I know we were in a wolf den, his wolf den, specifically. "K-Kou-ga?" My hands automatically went to my throat. What happened? Why was it so sore?

I was confused as to why Kouga left my side, but began full on blushing, my heart quickened its pace, when I felt him push me to a sitting position, sitting himself behind me and pulling me against his chest. "W-Wha-" He pressed his index finger to my lips as a silencing gesture. "Shhh, don't speak. Just relax." As if I could do that with him being so close to me.

I blushed even harder at that comment, what had he planned? My thoughts, which went in that one and only direction changed rapidly as he lifted my chin to allow water from a bowl to easily pass my lips and flowing steadily down my throat, all the while trying not to choke me. "Thank you", I whispered and hoped he heard it. As a bright smile appeared on his face I remembered he was a wolf demon. Of course he heard me. "Try to rest, Angel. I'm going to be outside to not disturb you."

With a heavy heart I noticed the cute wolf leaving me. "Wait!" I couldn't hold it in. Kouga stopped mid step and turned around. "Yes?" "I…I…that is…uhm…well…", my blushing as well as my stuttering came back full force. With a concerned expression he approached the bed once again. "What is it? Does it hurt somewhere?" To not concern him any further I furiously shook my head. "No, no, I just…I…can you sleep in the same bed as me? I'm scared." It just was blurted out of my mouth.

Now Kouga blushed, too. "Well, if you really want to, I suppose it won't hurt." The wolf boy got in bed with me and wrapped me in his embrace. I cuddled even closer to him and in my delirious and half asleep state of mind I kissed his neck. Kouga's eyes got wide, but softened as quickly. I don't know if it really happened, but I felt him kiss the top of my head before darkness claimed me once again.

I woke up the next morning and got cherry red as I remembered what I did last night. And did Kouga really kiss the top of my head in return or was that just a figment of my imagination? No, I'm pretty sure it really happened. Sweet! The only downside was to find myself alone wrapped in blankets. Kouga was nowhere in sight.

I sat up in bed and needed to wait until a new wave of dizziness was over. My feet then slowly unwrapped themselves from the many layers of blankets and reached down to touch the floor. It was icy cold, but I wanted to explore the den a bit. Kouga come in in that one moment I tried to stand straight. Frozen and wide-eyed we stared at one another until I lost my balance and nearly fell. Thanks to that strong man…demon…I landed softly as he caught me. I could melt just at the side of that loving and sexy guy. "Take it slow, my Angel. Your body isn't strong enough yet. Please rest a bit more." With a pout I didn't know I was capable of, I regarded him. "But I can't stand being in bed anymore. I just wanted to look around a bit." The wolf sighed and the next thing I know, I was laying bridal style in his arms. "Well then I suppose I won't hurt to show you around while you're still laying down." He showed me his den and introduced me to his pack in between. I also was introduced to his most trusted friends Ginta and Hakkaku.

The last destination was somewhere above his den. Everything was showered in lush green grass and the view was simply breathtaking. "It's beautiful! I haven't seen such a nice view before." Kouga wrapped his arms around my waist and grinned down on me. "I knew you would like it. But you know what?" "Hmmm?", I replied. "You're much more beautiful." And the blushing came back. This cutie smiled knowingly at me and hugged me for a short time.

He then sat down with me between his legs and pulled me to his chest to simply hold me. It was a comfortable silence that I still couldn't stand after a while anymore. I had to tell him! He had to know what he meant to me!

"Kouga?" He replied then in the same manner as me before. "Hmmm?" "When I first arrived in this era I was distrustful and close minded. I think a bit of that is still in me, you can't get rid of something that fast. But it definitely got easier as I got to know Kagome and the gang. I felt wanted and needed for the first time in my life. I got friends and they accepted me unconditionally, even with my distrustful character." Kouga first frowned, he didn't know I couldn't trust easily, but the frown changed to a smile. At the next words he listened even closer. "Then I met you. You were totally smitten by Kagome and my first thought was 'What an arrogant idiot'." We both laughed at that. "But as you helped in battles and protected those needing protection I saw you in a new light. I saw the real you. And slowly but surely I…f-fell in love with you." There, I said it.

Relieved to have finally confessed my feelings I waited for an answer. Every quiet second the tension grew thicker. At last, he answered.

"As I met Kagome and the others for the first time I only noticed that that girl could scent jewel shards. But bit by bit she made me see what was right and wrong and she even cared for me when I was injured." After every spoken word I got sadder and sadder. He didn't love me, he was still in love with Kagome.

"Every time I met them I had high hopes of making Kagome my woman, but then I noticed a new girl traveling with them. I froze up. Something was different about you and as I got to know you more, I learned of you personality raging from caring, shy, temperamental, sad to your motherly side. I could finally move on and noticed Kagome being in love with that mutt. And the more I visited you all, the more I fell in love with you, my Angel."

At the last comment my eyes were glistening with unshed tears and my grin was so broad, I feared my face would split in half. "I have a question for you, my little Angel." I nodded in acknowledgement and waited in anticipation for what he would ask.

Kouga pressed me against his chest. "Would you want to mate this stupid wolf on your side?" I let tears of happiness run down my cheeks and a laugh escaped my lips. MY man turned me around to wipe away the few tears still running down my face. My legs stretched out on either side of his hips, my arms snaked around his neck and I craned my neck to reach his lips. I felt Kouga cupping my neck and the back of my head and my lips slowly – to slow for my taste – closed in on his lips. Finally our lips touched and it felt as if a firework got off.

As we then broke off for air I showed my wolf the biggest smile he had seen from me before and answered his question. "Yes, Kouga! A thousand times, YES!" I happily wrapped my arms around his mid-section and buried my face against his chest in a hug. We slowly loosened our grip of each other and that gave my sexy man the opportunity to pick me back up bridal style and carry me back to his – our – sleeping quarters. He lowered me down on the blankets and for the first time scanned my body. My wolf-boy began to undress himself slowly, but left his kilt on. He bent down to me and began to undress me, too.

What happened that night we will leave to your imagination.

On the next morning I was finally able to walk around again, even if it was with slight difficulty – I think you know exactly, what I mean – and greeted Kouga's pack. "Good morning, guys! Have you seen Kouga? He wanted to bring me to Kagome." I beamed at them. "Wh- Are you leaving us? Why? I thought you and our leader were together now?" A smirk appeared on my lips. "How did you know about that? Did you, by any chance, spy on us yesterday?" With an embarrassed blush they waved their hands in front of their faced. "No, no way! We couldn't- we wouldn't…" With their head hung low they gave up. "We're sorry." The smirk vanished on my lips and gave way for a smile. "Who said I'm not coming back, anyways? I just want to say goodbye to my friends and get the rest of my things." With those words the pack cheered. I learned to love those guys as if they were my family. I think they thought of my as part of the family already, too.

I felt arms snaking around my waist from behind, that turned me around to the "stranger". I experienced the most romantic kiss ever. "Are you ready, Angel?" I still blushed at that nickname for me. "As ready as I'll ever be." With that we left for my friends.

About ten to fifteen minutes later we arrived at the camp my friends currently were at, thanks to my awesomely amazing boyfriend. "Anybody here?", I asked with a big smile. Faster than light everybody jumped out of their tents – or in Inuyasha's case, jumped out of a tree. "Angy, you're back!" "But not for long, my friends." Questions showed in their eyes but that vanished as they saw my hand intertwined with that of Kouga's.

After many congratulations – even from Inuyasha! – and picking up the rest of my things we left again with the promise and intention of coming back.

We did it often – I hope you know what I mean – and eventually it got me pregnant. Nine months later I gave birth to twin boys. We decided on the names Akio and Daisuke and once more nine months got by, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was named Aya.

We often visited the now mated couple Inuyasha and Kagome with Shippo at their side, the married couple, Miroku and Sango, who had babies of their own now and Kaede with Rin as a helper. We even caught sight of Sesshomaru with Jaken and Ah-Un once in a while.

I was thankful for all the things that happened. Thanks to my fever it got me together with my prince charming and let me have three healthy children.

I couldn't be happier.

**I hoped you like the story and I'll see you soon! Have a nice day, bye!**


End file.
